


Scorpion's Tale

by lrhaboggle



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hell, alleluia, fall - Freeform, flirt, scorpion x cora, scorpion x doll, scorpion's tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: What exactly did Scorpion do to warrant himself a spot in Hell's carnival? Well, it all started when he was an angel. He just took his role as a beast of prey a little too seriously.





	Scorpion's Tale

Doll sat down, indicating that she was done pantomiming her story. Scorpion nodded slowly, a calm expression upon his pale face. Behind that peaceful visage, though, nothing short of pure fury reigned inside of him. Having to hear about Doll being brutally kicked out of Heaven was one thing but to hear that her two best friends were responsible was another. And then to hear that they let her fall without a single word of protest was the icing upon the cake. It took all of Scorpion's self control to not put 20 holes into the wall of his tent just to vent his anger at such divine injustice. True, Scorpion had fallen from Heaven too, but unlike June, he did admittedly deserve the fall.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," the young man said. Doll could hear the anger in his voice, however hard he tried to control it, and she tilted her head sympathetically. Yeah, her story was far from a happy one, but she was over it. Of course, she wanted revenge just as badly as anyone else stuck in Hell, but the wounds had scabbed over and her active aggression had passed. She didn't want to see Scorpion angry so she decided to distracting him, indicating that she wanted to know what his story was.

"My story?" Scorpion was caught off guard. Doll nodded at him. "Ok then. I will tell you this scorpion's tale…"

Marc died in a bar fight in the mid 1930s. He became, alongside several other recently dead, an applicant of Heaven. He had been just as awed as Doll was when she first entered Heaven. The difference between them, however, was that although Marc was a bit lazy and kind of rebellious, he wasn't as extreme as June. Whereas June lived for testing boundaries, Scorpion only did it when he felt like it meaning that even though he did cause a lot of trouble for his fellow angels, it was only when he felt like causing trouble. It wasn't a consist thing like with June. Because of that, Marc did manage to finish his training and he ended up becoming a 6. He was incredibly good at his job too. He was strong, aggressive and sadistic. He enjoyed doling out punishments. Unfortunately, he was a terrible flirt. If he wasn't doing his job, he was trying to get under the skirts of any woman he could, regardless of her rank within Heaven. This was what got him into trouble.

One particular day, Marc noticed an incredibly pretty 7. She wasn't new, Marc just had never seen her before. Hoping to claim her as another fling, he made it a top priority to get to know her and flirt with her every chance he got. But she was different from most of the others. Unlike the others, she resisted his charms fairly well. Not a single style of flirting from him ever yielded a result other than open disgust.

"I told you already that my answer is no, now leave me alone!" the working horse growled at the beast of prey. It was the most she'd ever spoken to Marc and, in his twisted mind's eye, this was progress. It meant she was starting to warm up to him because, before then, she would only ever scowl. It was a shame too, she had such a cute face.

"Don't worry, love, you'll warm up to me!" he replied arrogantly. He could see her tense up in anger but she said no more, returning to her sewing.

Marc continued his chase after this one particular girl for about a month before something finally came between them. Perhaps it was stupid of him to waste so much time on a girl who clearly wasn't interested, but that was what made it all the more fun for him. He liked a challenge. Unfortunately, he let his arrogance blind him and she finally got the upper hand and put an end to his flirting, permanently.

It was another day in Heaven and Marc was stalking the stables, looking for that little filly with the brown hair, blue eyes and miserable expression. When he found her, he commenced his flirtations at once and, as usual, she tried to push him way.

"Enough!" she insisted, shoving him hard and walking away.

"Oooh! Feisty!" he chased after her, hugging her from behind before twisting around her and dipping her low. He braced himself for a slap or a kick but it never came. Instead, a look of fear entered her eyes. Ah ha! Marc might have finally won!

"MARC!" someone bellowed. Marc nearly dropped the filly in surprise as he looked up to see the Designer glowering down at him.

"What's up, my main man?" Marc asked, trying to conceal his surprise.

"What are you doing?" the taller man snapped angrily.

"Just getting to know the girls better," Marc replied smoothly, but it was clear his focus was slipping because the young 7 was able to finally slide out of his grasp. He turned in time to see her vanishing amongst the others, lost in a wave of fabric and needles. In the back of his mind, Marc realized that he had been tricked. That sudden look of fear from the girl wasn't because of Marc. She was playing the role of a victim because she knew Designer was watching. That girl had tricked Marc into flirting with her right in front of her boss. Cunning little wench!

"That is all well and good," Designer began, turning Marc's attention back to him. "But you know that flirting with them is forbidden. I have warned you many times before too, have I not?" he asked.

"You have," Marc looked away.

"Since it seems that you cannot follow the rules and control your lust, something must happen," Designer sounded like a weary father chastising a wayward son, but Marc heard the evil joy underneath it and he knew Designer was not at all regretful about what he was going to do next. All of a sudden, two leather-clad figures appeared from the shadows. Marc didn't even have time to wonder where they had come from or how when he realized he was looking into the matching faces of the leaders of the 6s: Translators Batez and Bentz. Uh oh.

What followed was a mad dash around the sweatshop as Marc tried to escape the 7th floor and the pursuing Translators. Girls and fabrics swirled around in fear and surprise as Marc tore through them both, the Translators hot on his trail with their batons swinging wildly. Designer only watched with an irritated expression. This would be a nightmare to clean up and have to explain to God! And he certainly wasn't going to be blamed for it! The girl Marc had been flirting with watched the proceedings with an expressionless face.

At last, however, the game came to an end and the Translators caught Marc. He had almost reached the elevator when a knife went right through his leg. He screamed in pain and fell against the door. Through his pain, he turned to see Batez and Bentz still running at him, Bentz had a knife and Batez didn't. She must've thrown it. He lay there helplessly as they approached. Batez reclaimed her knife, earning another cry of pain, then the couple went at him mercilessly, stabbing and slashing at his body until a large pool of red seeped across the floor. Right before Marc thought he'd die, the Translators picked up his limp, bloody body and tossed him into the elevator, hitting the call button to Hell…

Doll's heterochromia eyes glittered in what was almost sympathy as the Scorpion's tale finished. Then her eyes hardened and she grit her teeth, vowing to kill the working horse that had gotten her lover sent down here.

"Don't worry Doll," Scorpion said quickly, sensing her distress. "If I hadn't fallen, I would've never met you," these words struck a chord in Doll's heart, or what was left of it, and she nodded, settling down. He was right. "What's say we get a drink?" he asked, changing the topic. It worked. Doll grinned playfully and nodded and Scorpion chuckled in reply. "Ok, we'll have a drinking game!" he suggested, knowing Doll loved drinking games. Though she was very dainty, she could hold an amazing amount of alcohol. She nodded eagerly at Scorpion's suggestion and the two lovers exited their shared tent, arm in arm.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is basically my theory of who Scorpion was before he reached Hell. As you can see, he was a flirtatious 6 whose bad habits got him killed. As a trivia fact, that 7 he was always flirting with was Cora. It's my belief she spent some time as a 7 before becoming a 4.


End file.
